Visnu
a second set of earrings Kitty-eared headband necklace a couple of scarfs |summoner = |webtoon = Episode 36 |thefinite = Chapter 1 }} Vishnu is one of the four primeval gods, and his jurisdiction is Resurrection. He disappeared after the Cataclysm along with Shiva. He was the former patron of the 3rd month, but that responsibility has gone to Asvins since the year N0. Appearance Vishnu usually appears as a young man with light skin tone and short, thick, olive green hair with bangs that covers his eyes. He wears brownish trousers and a light-greenish shirt, and seems to always walk barefoot. Like any other god, he can change his apparent age. In the finite, he appears before Ian Rajof disguised as a woman. He was tall, wore a white dress, and had long, olive green hair with bangs that covered his eyes. Ian catches a momentary glimpse of his eyes, but can't decipher their color. Gold? Silver? Red—no, blue? He appears before Ian again later the same night in the form of a 7- or 8-year-old boy wearing rags, but with similar-colored hair with bangs. Personality Vishnu seems to have a very friendly personality at times, which sometimes may seem to approach naivety. In the finite, he enjoyed playfully teasing Taksaka. He also once approached Ian Rajof disguised as a woman and asked her hilariously intrusive questions about her marriage status and the types of men she likes to hang out with. At other times, however, as depicted in the Webtoon, he seems to have some malevolent traits as well, or at least an amoral personality. He does not seem to care much for riches, or hold outer appearances in high regard, as he wears very simple clothing for his status. Unlike the natural gods, Vishnu holds no hate towards suras or nastikas in particular, as he is on friendly terms with some of them, such as Gandharva, Shuri, and Garuda. He often likes speaking in riddles while revealing the content of his insights, as noted by Kasak, . Skills and Abilities Vishnu is the only god with the ability of foreseeing every choice and its consequence. As with the other gods, he is able to use insight. Vishnu can seal transcendental skills, even those of 5th-zen gods. (bhavati asvins is a similar but weaker skill. Asvins is also a god with a resurrection attribute.) In the finite, Taksaka often chastised Vishnu for using time manipulation too casually. Tak reminded the god that in a previous universe, he had lost his form due to manipulating time too much and had to wait till the end to regenerate himself. Notes * His name, like all the other primeval gods' names, is independent of the universe's existence, i.e., he will survive even the end of the universe. * He alone of the four primeval gods remembers what happened in the previous universes. * According to fan speculation, he is likely the one who told Rao Leez to name his daughter Kubera, who at that time was not born yet. Synopsis In Vishnu's first appearance, he is sitting next to Shuri and having a good time with his friends Gandharva and Garuda. Vishnu has been shown to hold a young Kalavinka and a young Kasak Rajof in his arms. He has also been shown to visit Shuri and Yuta in Isholy. That is despite the fact he was residing in Willarv during the time he took care of Kalavinka. He is behind some events that happen both in the finite and in the webtoon. The proof lies in some known facts: he was the one who made his friend Taksaka fall in love with Ian Rajof, resulting in Kasak's birth, at the price of sacrificing Ian's lifespan, all in order to keep Taksaka's anger issues in check. And despite his disappearance in N0, he appeared in front of a bloody Asha in N5 - around the time of Carte's destruction - giving her the power to use the hoti vishnu spell but in exchange it would slowly eat away at her existence every time she used it. Kasak stated that Vishnu is the god who ended the Cataclysm and divided the realms. References es:Visnu